creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
NornenMeister
NornenMeister´s Website is one of the biggest and most active Creatures Websites ever, especially for Creatures 2. *'Adresses': : www.nornenmeister.creaturesforum.de/ Down :nornenmeister.creaturesforum.de/ Down *'Webmaster': NornenMeister *'Language': German (with Google Translate Plugin) *'Ran from/to': 6. June 2004 to 31. October 2008 and from 21. January 2009 to 17. March 2009 and from 23. September 2012 to 1. May 2017 (Last Update 11. September 2016) Summary of Content ]] Breeds for Creatures 1: *Fairy Norns *Jewel Norns *Pow-Wow Norns *Star Trek Norns *Teddy Bear Norns Worlds for Creatures 1: *Darwinia *The Albian Museum of Natural History and Science Breeds for Creatures 2: *Albian Gray Norns *Albian Gray Norns from Hell *Amphibious Dragons *Bahama Norns *Calypso Norns *Cloud Norns *Confused Norns *Desert Norns from Hell *El Dorado Norns *Emerald Norns from Hell *Foxi Norns *Frog Norns (version 2 - baby and child life stages) *GIL *Glory Norns *Glow Norns v.2 *Hokuspokus Norns *Indianer Norns (C2) * Maned Peacock Norns *Okapi Norns (C2) *Paon Norns *Pegasus Norns *Pixie Norns from Hell *Plant Norns (C2) *Porky Norns *Pumuckl Norns (C2) *Rainbow Norns (C2) *Red Tail Norns *Shee Norns *Siberian Wulf Norns *Spotted Norns *Strawberry Norns *Vulcana Norns *Aesir Ettins *Gecko Ettins *Gecko Ettins v.2.0 *Opera Ettins *Pegasus Ettins *Plague Ettins (C2) *Turquoise & Pink Ettins v.2 *Winged Worker Ettins *Plasma Grendels *Sweetheart Grendels *Tiger Grendels (C2) *White Dynamite Grendels *Winged Bulbous Grendels Worlds for Creatures 2: * Albia at Night * Albitopia * Animal Arena * Christmas in Albia * Das Piratenschiff aka The Pirate ship * Flying Wonderland * Sweet World * The Albian Sea Bay aka The Amazing Virtual Sea Monkeys to C2 * Vulkanausbruch auf Albia aka Volcanic Eruption in Albia ]] Breeds for Creatures 3 / Docking Station: * Beowulf Norns * Bry Norns *Cave Norns (DS) *Porcelain Norns *Shiny Bengal Norns * Snow Foxes * Vidya Norns Breeds for Creatures Village: *Cave Norns (CV) * Extensive breed lists for C2 with a short overview of all breeds. Also included: breed lists sort according to alphabet, slot, age groups, genomes, authors and websites. * The Sprite-Lister for Creatures 2. * The Egg-Finder for Creatures 2. * The Tool-Finder for Creatures 2. * The World-Finder for Creatures 2. * Custom Norn C2 from Daniel Mewes. * All available Cheats for Creatures 2 and C2 The Albian Years. * More than 250 COBs. * Some eggs. * Some genetic breeds. * An extensive Sprites section for C2 world sprites, egg sprites and other sprites. * More than 100 Norns, Grendels and Ettins are available for download. * Every few weeks a Special Guest visits NornenMeister web page (not more available). * A ChemicalMix with 14 different Injections. * The Creatures 2 Language File in seven different Languages. * The Original Sound Files and Sprite Files from the Creatures 2 Game. * A couple of changed C2 Sound Files for your game. * A tutorial of the differences of all Creatures Game versions (in German). * A tutorial how to create a C2 world with new graphics (in German). * An extensive Help section, with links to the best Tutorials for C2. * Every few months a new Voting about Creatures Themes is started (not more available). * All Creatures 2 Covers. * A name-generator for your Norns, with 2.000 names for females and males. * Creatures Offline Games. * Creatures Online Games. * Creatures Desktopthemes. * Creatures Icons and Pointers. * A Creatures Screensaver. * Creatures Wallpapers (not more available). * Creatures ringtones for mobile phones. * Creatures Tinkering Corner, with Creatures patterns for tinkering, letters, painting, postcards, menues, games, timetables and for calling cards. * Creatures Jokes (in German). * Creatures E-Cards (not more available). * A Creatures Advent calendar. * Besides all this, you'll find large link lists including links to German and International Creatures pages, forums, blog sites, groups, Creatures social media sites, CCSF sites, search engines and so on.. Category:Websites History of Website There were four designs of the website, however there are no Backups made from them, so that only the current layout remained, which started on February 19th, 2007. 03. October 2007 by NornenMeister Web Address History *www.nornenmeister.creaturesforum.de/ (17.05.2005 - 31.10.2008 and from 21.01.2009 - 17.03.2009 and from 23.09.2012 to 01.05.2017, down) *mitglied.lycos.de/nornenmeister (18.07.2004 - 16.05.2005, down) *hans.superprovider.de/Creatures.htm (07.07.2004 - 17.07.2004, down) *hans.superprovider.de/Creatures2.html (06.06.2004 - 06.07.2004, down) Interesting Facts * Hosted by creaturesforum.de. * More than 200 individual pages. * More than 800 Download-files. * Almost 500 MB total diskspace used. * Website-Updates several times a week in its heyday. * 40-70 Visitors per day. Peak values of around 100 Visitors per day in its heyday. * In June 2006 this website was selected as Link Tipp - Website of the Month at Mummy's Creatures. * Partner pages: Mummy's Creatures, Alien's Creatures World.and Toa-Nuva´s Spieletipps . * Mairenn from Creatures @ CU7 has made a Backup from the NornenMeister website, so that it was possible to restart the website again. Category:Websites